


Forgive Me, Jim

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Lost Spock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission has gone terribly wrong, and a lost Spock records his last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Jim

Forgive Me, Jim,  
As written by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M. Character study. TOS. 

 

Dear Jim,

As I write this, I am dangerously low on supplies. By my estimates, it has been approximately nineteen point three days since my last correspondence with the Enterprise. I have spent much of that time attempting to fashion some sort of communications device out of components from my phaser and what is left of my communicator, with no success. Approximately six point two days ago, I encountered a rather feral creature that has, on several occasions, attempted to feast upon me. Following the logic of it, I ceased my attempts at communication and replaced my phaser components at once.

Jim, by the time you find me, you may very well only find my body. My attempts at entering the healing trance have failed, and at this juncture, would not be wise to continue. I have enough power in my PADD to record this message to yourself, in the hope that you will find it and know what has occurred here. As a Vulcan alone on this planet, there is nowhere to place my _katra_ should you not find me. My father will need to know what happened to me, and it is my sincere hope that this letter will aid him in his time of grief.

I deeply regret, Jim, that our time together should end this way. I did not plan this when I offered to take on this mission in your stead, and I truly wish that your own perceived guilt in this matter will not occur... but I know you too well. As many of our conversations have strayed toward “the end,” as you put it, take heart in what we have spoken of.

Forgive me, Jim. Live long and prosper, my dearest _t'hy'la_.

Love,  
Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open-ended enough that you can have it end however you feel is best. Do they find him? Or don't they? It is up to you.
> 
> Published in December 2013 Newsletter of USS Columbia NCC-2049, Chapter of STARFLEET, The International Star Trek Fan Association, Inc.


End file.
